


That's not exactly straight

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Comedy, Epic Bromance, Funny, Jarott Bromance, Kissing, Love Denayal, M/M, bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot argues that Jared and Scott are in Love, they deny it...but their actions say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not exactly straight

**Author's Note:**

> Another bromance scene from Jarott.

-Everybody knows it…you just have to be man enough to realize it.- Margot was with that again “You and Jared are in love”- You are not going to give me that shit again that you are just bfs cuz you would be lying…this is going beyond friendship…beyond bromance.  
-Could you just stop Marg?  
-Scott…  
-shut the hell up!!!!  
-C’mon man-Will insisted- I know I been hard on you in the shooting of the film, but dam you guys…you even created production delays, but you two are in love…you just don’t see that, but you will.  
-Yeah, right-Scott answered not to believing a word out of it. With Jared they had done a lot of things together and they had become best friends…and according to Margot future lovers.  
-Hey watts up ho’s!!!-Jared roared in the room seeing his friends in one place.  
-Hey Jared!!!-Scot shouted- Didn’t you know?  
-What?  
-That you and I were in love and we are going to have little Jared and little Scotties.  
-You are saying that as if we weren’t-Jared said laughing.  
Margot winked at Will and said- Awkward.  
-We didn’t say nothing about children that was Scott’s idea.-Will said.  
-Really…how many honey?...cuz I can make you pregnant of twins in just one try.  
-Well, like 5 or 6-Scott said funny.  
-You want to get dirty then?...well I always knew you were a greedy bitch.  
-And who said that I would be having the baby’s…I would be the one to be the give not the one to receive.  
-I call it first…plus I am older.  
-Shut up!!! Ill be the daddy and you’ll be the mommy.  
-No I will be the Daddy.  
-Could you just shut up and make out!-Margot said.  
-Okay then-Jared said leaning and kissing Scott deeply tongue fucking him.  
Scott just received the pleasure given and then smiled when the kiss ended.  
-Well…-Margot said- If that how straight guys act...then I don’t want to know what the gays do!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo


End file.
